


Probably Once Upon a Time

by Marthilda



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky/Shuri AU, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Kissing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marthilda/pseuds/Marthilda
Summary: Bucky and Shuri have known each other since she was a kid. He was her someone, bested friend, accomplice－at some point he might be her soulmate, at least that's what she perceived from their relationship. It was all good  but everyone age－become older, and they become someone they're not used to be. She thinks it's happening to him.





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to this fandom. It's my first time in writing a ff. Hopefully you can understand what I tried to deliver because I'm not fluent in English

When she was nine he was her babysitter. He came as insignificant as possible. When they first met, Shuri sees a stranger, an estranged and in his whole existence he was poorly misjudged by his accent, appearance and his nice nature. She thought he was nothing but an obligated teen that need to come by on 11 a.m. every weekend paid to watch over someone child, no more no less.

It was Friday evening, Shuri stared out of the windowpane, the sky clear and as blue as it always is. She thought about going out but halted as it was always too chill outside or too hot to play outside, not that Shuri prefer to go out anyway. It seems like Momma will sign her up for any club activity as long as someone had their eyes on her but Shuri will never set her foot out of the front door. Never. So, she has accepted a nanny to care for her while everyone was not available.

Shuri huffed in disbelief, T'Challa was having his speaker blasting through the radio car to his practice and no one around the neighborhood blink an eye. Their house was at the end of the road, and her neighbours was always takes a like to him. But here she is, Momma reprimanded her because of the little thing she did. Mama said she's a mean girl. To sum up, Momma was angrily at her for locking her nanny in her room. 

Shuri doesn’t like babysitting. Why would a rational adult invite stranger take care of their children? Shuri snorted when Mama wearing her jewelry and perfume. She's looking all good to see her boyfriend. Shuri sees potential human relations failure. Shuri shakes her head when her mom rings the babysitter. T'Challa was never home, but mama thinks because it’s okay for him and TChalla always have more privilege than her.

Shuri must sit at home properly. Shuri must sleep fully dressed, Shuri must treat people kindly and all the bullshit but given that T'Challa was given the green card as he is a boy and therefore some of the rules were not applied to him.

"You smell nice, I hope this time he would consider not to break your heart as father did," 

That surely nail it. Mother looked at her with her stern face, hands-on-hips,

"Don’t try me, ” She warned, clear and strict

Shuri mumbles her pretend apologies, looking down on her toes, she bit her lips. Momma was ignoring her, the older woman groom her hair and fix her lipstick before the mirror while she resumed the one-sided conversation

“Now, your new nanny is coming over, and I don't want you locked to anyone in your room, that's rude,"

"Oh, come on, Momm—" 

“Shuri, I'm so busy, I have no time to—”

"Yea, whatever, busy doing the only god knows what," she grumbled under her breath, reluctantly tried her harder not to stomped her feet in rebellious to her mother oh-so-busy day.

"Don't you dare using that attitude on me," 

Shuri bit her lips, she hold herself from stomped her foot, besides, she didn't want her mother wrath centered on her today. Shuri skedaddle away to her room before her mom could catch her and smacked her up. Luckily, her mother's ride early and even her nanny arrived on time 

Shuri peeked from the hallway, Mother has let some random kid their house again. Shuri rolled her eyes in disdain, the kid wore some jersey as same as T'Challa's, he might be another fan of the petty sport like her brother. His shirt reminds her of that one time Momma gave all their clothes away for charity. 

Shuri went out of her hides out when her mother gone. She silently sat next to him—huffed in disbelieve. She couldn't possibly left alone, he can't be trusted. He might planted boom in the house she wouldn't even noticed. However, that fat kid seems genuinely nice, easy to bully and he brought a box of lunch and Shuri believes it was to satisfy his insatiable hunger. He smiles to her and she scrutinized him but didn't says word.

Momma had reprimanded about her room , only her parent’s room is available but it’s not an option. Shuri stayed—the boy and her were in the living room, both staying on the couch awkwardly all evening, tried not to be perturbed with each other present. He didn’t do anything that remotely suspicious. The television was on and he was watching the cartoon, shyly laughing at screen. Shuri didn’t like him wearing the shirt that almost looks like hers, it was weird. So, she ends up watching him the entire evening. He tilted his head a little whenever he laughed or cracked a smile.

When he turned to face her, their eyes met and she swore they share the longest electrifying eyes contact in her entire lifetime. She could barely register whether she was breathing or not the whole situation—she saw him in slow motion and nothing else. Bluest eyes she ever sees, the baby fat he had around his face, his eyes lashes are prominent, his sculpture nose and his Angelina-Jolie-lips, he's—

Shuri sharply exhales— mentally slapped herself, she shakes her head in realization, abruptly she slides off the couch and head to the toilet. For a second she felts shy than a minute later, she felt stupid for being all shy for the fat kid. This is not some fairy tale where two people feel connection after a whole two minute of staring each other. That's creepy. 

When her brother came home earlier that evening and he approached the fat kid shorty for an idle chat. A short exchange of name and simple common background information. The fat kid— James Buchanan Barnes, has a nice ring to it. He seems genuinely happy with her brother attention. When she dismissed him right after T'Challa went into the kitchen—she gave him a few short of five dollars. Hoping he wouldn’t come tomorrow but he gasped when she gave him his wage.

“Is this the right amount?”

Shuri smirked. It’s time for her to mock him and make him cry like the other nanny.

“It is,” She crossed her arm in defiant, ready to argue and she’s giddy for it

“I didn’t know it’s this much,” he mumbles under his breath, he cracked a bashful smile.

"Wha—well yeah, it's what it is," _This boy is a joke_

Shuri almost feels bad for keeping another five dollars in her pocket. When he left, Shuri felt the horrible feeling rumbles in her tummy. 

That night she saw his lunch box politely stared at her on the coffee table. Shuri rolled her eyes, annoyed by this spoiled newcomer. He can’t be serious, he can’t just leave his dirty lunch box here! She grabbed his lunch box, thinking it was supposed to be as heavy as it seems, it’s not. She opened the box and saw a dollar and four cents. There’s a list of odd job and work that has been scratches and chores he has been doing around the neighborhood. He had been working since this morning and the people around the neighborhood had been taking advantage of him. Shuri keeps the list of his chores and the address, she might need to pristine her prank skills to those in the list of his. She search the five dollars in her pocket and put it inside the box.

She has been tryna make him miserable but_ the joke's on her, she felt the guilt crawling in her guts_

During dinner, Momma only served simple omelet beef rice, it was more than enough since Momma immediately cooked dinner right after she came home and T'Challa appraising the new nanny is not going unnoticed, added with Shuri unperturbed manner and uncommon silent—Momma seems happier to get this new nanny permanent for Shuri. At least, for today, there's one good new so Shuri didn't correct her brother nor did she tried to please her mother. Shuri knew of T'Challa upcoming tournament and extra-curriculum activities, he had no time for her since he joins his football team, he was also the body of the student committee member. Unlike Shuri who has been solo in her classes and getting herself detention for her absolute ignorant of the authority in school.

________________________________


	2. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Shuri's new nanny (Bucky) is a good storyteller, Shuri had a nightmare and they met a real-life Dark Vader

Shuri promised her mother that she’ll be nice for the nanny. She didn’t roll her eyes when she spied from her front yard saw him from afar. He was sweating as he walks to her house. She felt her tummy uncomfortably flipped when she saw his shirt color—a blank deep red t-shirt, like hers.

Shuri discarded her t-shirt quickly and tie it on her hips, leaving her in her white singlet that shows more of her skin, Ramonda smiles when she saw her daughter bizarre behavior. Ramonda took a last looked of herself before the mirror when the boy knocked on the door, she kissed Shuri cheeks and greeted the boy,

“Hi James, I'm sorry I called in haste. It's some sort of emergency and I might not be home for two days or so. You’re gonna stay overnight right so make it like your house, Shuri would like that,"

Shuri pretended she didn't care, she sat lazily on the couch and watch her mother from the end of her eyes.

When her mother gone. He came nearer with his silent gaze and it gets more than awkward when he sat down next to her and practically talk to her

“Umm…Shuri,”

She stops when he calls her name. Her tummy drops low on how nice her name rolls out of his accent, “What,” omg, did he realized about the identical color of their shirt? Did he? Shit! Now she hopes he didn't make a joke about them both being a pizza hut worker since they were wearing reds--

“You need to wear a shirt,”

"What—"

"I think you should wear more clothes from showing skins,"

Shuri turned to face him and the hots on her cheeks feels hotter, it burns. She hates the patronizing tone even though he didn't even have malicious intentions.

“Don’t order me around Mister,” she pointed his chest. She’s tired of the people telling her that a girl should cover herself, Shuri barely had a chest and she’s a kid! She didn't have ample breast like her mother so she didn't have to cover herself. What about T'Challa, he didn't even have to cover himself!

“You gonna get asthma,"

"Asthma,"

"Yeah, it's cold," he gestures toward her a/c

"It's okay, I'm ready to die," she rolled her eyes, and watch the tv shows back,

"Yeah, asthma is kinda okay but worse if you're infested by an incubus,”

“Whaa—”

“The lanky hairy creature hug young lady in sleep, they paralyzed the girls during sleep and then they stick with the girl,”

Shuri looked at him disbelieved but speechless nonetheless. She knew what incubus is, she’s smart for her age. She’s been discovered more than this kid whole life.

“Silly that’s a myth—”

“It’s not. Every time, they left they come back for more,”

“Pfff, James, you’re not funny…there’s no incubus,”

“There are hundreds of cases where the girls infested with an incubus gave birth to nothing because the incubus took their child away,”

His comment really shut her brain off. How the hell he was so sure?

"Why are you so sure of an incubus,"

"I live far from this city before, I was born in Romania. In my land, the mystical things that your people think are myths are entirely not the truth. The creature existed but not to be seen by us, the normal people."

"You have no real proof," she mocked in hopes he'll stop but he didn't.

"While science theory shows that sleep paralyzed is just a common sleep problem, I don't think so. Majority of it was because of the presence of evil. It brings discomfort to a lot of people as they can't move, some feels traumatized because they can't be heard, can't move like they're dead."

"It's common to everyone, not like you ever experience it,"

"Oh, I did. Countless time. Then, my mom calls for the cleansing. Not exorcist but near to that," he nonchalantly admitted

Shuri shivered

"You know, over the century, women have been violated by the creature, it was depressing and least of all the people I know have been cured of it."

It was a long paused of silent

"You lie aren't you," Shuri squint in suspicious. This guy is amazingly good, he's a good storyteller.

"God, why would I!" he laughed

“Shut up, just go shower, you smell!" Shuri rudely resume. She had a goosebumps and instantly increases the tv volume and gestures him to go away but her knees were weak from his last comment, her heart beats faster.

"I'm literally the babysitter,"

"Whatever sitter, get a shower and we'll talk, I have severe allergy with human sweat. Put on some shirt from the—uhh, maybe some from the cupboard next to the washroom. Put that sweaty one in the washing machine," Shuri didn't show how her hand tremors, shaky. She's been there, she was one of those women who have been suffered by sleep paralyzed. It was terrifying but most terrifying things of all, Shuri feels its presence.

While she was all alone, Shuri could feel she was watched. As if the intense gaze burns through her. When she looked behind her, there was no one there. She knew the conviction of him was true. She has been so in denial out of fear. Telling Momma was like tryna to get herself into trouble and worst of all the adult, they told her it was just some figment of her fears.

Shuri hides in a blanket while watching the tv. She didn't feel safe by doing it but at least it won't stare at her intensely. She fell asleep minutes after

The afternoon was hazy. She felt dizzy, headache and drunk, so she just tried to stay sober and glad she sat next to him, so she leaned against him. He is soft, like a pillow

The Dinner meal was the re-heated dish, Shuri doesn't want to complain much. Shuri sat quietly next to him while they were watching the tv, the a/c was uncomfortably too cold for him but Shuri didn’t change the temperature. It was until he sat too close to her for the body heat she suddenly feels self-conscious.

Shuri thinks she likes the delicious heat that radiates between them and she rubbed her feet onto his. They were so cold, and when rubbed together it was making her drunk for more. He didn’t stop her, so it’s okay. It wasn’t his fault, she thinks any human will attract to body heat subconsciously. The passing by cars in the neighborhood interrupted the tv but she didn’t really care. The horror movie was terrifying but Shuri was already half asleep. He helps her to bed. Wrapping his arms around **_her_** in a bear hug, he half carried, half **_dragged her_** through the hall and into her room.

In the haze of her sleepy state, Shuri didn't have the guts to ask him to accompany her. She'll be the joke of the town if anyone ever knows of it. She'll never hear the end of it from T'Challa. He'll make fun of her forever!

_____

She still didn’t wear her shirt during her bedtime and his words ring far more prominent during the silent and cold night when she was suddenly awake. She felt a disturbance and when she reasons with her fear, Shuri thinks she hears a grown man. It wasn't the incubus. It's definitely a man! A human! In a rushed thrilled of fear, knowing it was not an incubus. Shuri ran out of her room, following the not so hush sounds

In her mother's room. She tip toe-in, in a high adrenaline rush and cold sweat, Shuri peeked from the holes of her mother's bedroom door. It is definitely a man. He rummaged her mother bedroom and the window was open wide. It is a man but not a human man. He has hairs, lanky and has barely had a face.

He stopped rummaging her mother dresser and turned, he looked over to her.

Shuri ran out breathlessly into the living room, she clutched her mouth in fear and gasped when the boy wasn’t in the living room. She whimpered fearfully, as she found out the Romanian kid had gone. The darkness has gotten her trapped in her own home. Shuri tried to turn on the switch when tumbled on him—he was wrapped in a blanket sleeping on the floor with no care in the world. He howled when she steps on his tummy—the klutz girl gripped his shirt and buried her face on his chest.

He pried her off hastily—mostly mad as he was interrupted, but her hitched sob made him patted her back softly. He was still on the floor—confused, melted by her hot tears and breath that gripped him to her like a dear lifeline.

“Hey, hey, what happens,” he tried to sit while the girl still leaning on him forcefully, he smoothly runs his finger through her hair, tryna calm this lil smol bean. He was afraid that she might have her nightmare but she hastily cried out that there's an incubus hybrid of alien breaking in.

He couldn’t comprehend her next words properly as she muffled her sob and her words, but he clearly aware that she’s scared. He pulled her into a hug and rock her in his lap. He hushed comfort in her ear, “Shussh, it’s fine, it’s okay Princess,” he enveloped her whole.

"It's not fine! We gotta go! He saw me!" Shuri scrambled to her feet and pull Bucky with her. Her heart skipped a beat when the lanky hairy man screamed from the light. His cry was absolute hysteria and he scrambled towards her

"YOU!"

"SHURI! C'mere" Bucky threw his lunch box to the man face and a louder cried was reverberated throughout the living room. It was far from decent sound they ever hear. The alien hybrid ran towards them and that's when both of the children screamed hysterically.

"BUcky! It's inCUBUS!" she cried

"It's Vader! DARN IT SHURI!" Bucky darted the man weak attempted to grasped to Bucky's shirt

Both of the children scrambled into Shuri's room and left the exit the house through the window. The crazy hairy Dark Vader was banging on her bedroom door. He cried of help, and seconds later aggressively banging the door with forced

Bucky and Shuri went to the neighbor house next door until the police came. Mr. Janvier told them to get some sleep but Shuri was way too scared and Bucky didn't think she'll ever let go of his hands. The policemen came right after the calls. The sound of the siren was a relief, Mr. Janvier tried to pat Shuri head but she darted and buried her face into Bucky chest and wrapped her hands around him.

Ten minutes or so, there was the sound of hassle outside

There's cried for help can be heard through Mr. Janvier living room. He sounds pitiful and less scary but not even Shuri wants to confront the man again. "Help! Pplease don't hurt me! I'm scared! Police! Helps me! I'm not Henry! I'm not crazy! I'm Dr. Saberstein!"

A few moments later, there's no sound of the madman. Only a cold silent

Mr. Janvier deals with polices, the adult talk with each other in the living room, ignoring the two of them. The policewoman named Jessica explained that her co-worker, Mr. Damian handle it as well as possible and there's no sign of another madman in the house. Jessica said there was a no sign of breaking in her mother's bedroom window. Madam Ramonda might forget to closed her window and cause the breaking in. The crazy man was under the kitchen dining table when the police arrived. Screaming and talking to oneself, the man was acting odd and aggressive when the police came.

She took a brief moment with Shuri, asking her few questions and they were gone the next hour. Both of Shuri and Bucky returned to her house, both were so weary. Both agreed to sleep in her room, locking both the door and the window. Shuri brought a bat from her brother's room. She kept it under her pillow.

He sleeps on the floor, with a heavy blanket covering him. But couldn't do so after a long night. Shuri came to sleep next to him a few minutes later. She didn't stop crying, her tears wet his front shirt.

Bucky was so focused in comforting, whilst he was contemplated of how small she is after all, almost too fragile. He kissed on top of her head, with his chanted of comfort, the girl lulled into a deep sleep not long after.

She woke up cooed by her Momma. She was asleep on the bed, and the blanket wrapped around her like a burrito. She yawned and stretched her aching limb, none of the last night scenes was remembered until her Momma rubbed it on her face.

“My brave baby,” Momma hugged her, T'Challa was leaning at the door, he smiles to her and kissed her head.

"We're glad you're okay," he patted her head and sheepishly smile to her mother

Ramonda chuckles and shows Shuri her new screen lock, an image of Shuri and Bucky, cuddling. Her head's was resting on his chest while he was holding her like a baby.

“It’s worthy,” T'Challa slapped her knees and barked a laughed hideously, mocking her, “Ooo…If I didn’t know any better, I think you have a lil boyfriend coming over for a sleepover,"

“Tch, disgusting,” she snarled, and stretch her arms, her aching shoulder feels much more lighter, “We were ready for any misfortune besides--"

"You're facing an old man Shuri, he's just some patient from Metro's asylum. Some poor schizophrenia guy. He looks scary but he wasn't that dangerous" He half laughed

"You didn't know that!"

"I do too. The police came by this morning and she told Momma about last night,"

“I was scared dipshit!"

“As if you're scared, James seems like the best blanket, plus he looks warm,"

"Damnit dipshit!"

“Oh don’t show that ambitious language Shuri, get up,” Momma sat down on the couch and send the picture to T’Challa, she grinning on her phone.

“The school bus gonna come at any minute, quick—shower!” Ramonda ordered while she walks out of her daughter room

“ SCHOOL??! NO WAY! NUH UH, I WAS NEARLY DIE OKAY!”

"Please! You're looking so much in heaven with your drooled on that poor kid's shirt,"

"MOmmm! T'Challa is harassing me!"


	3. The Brave Burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s that one time that he saves her from those kids that pulled some stunt and threw at her some raw eggs. As a babysitter, his aim was a satisfactory skill. He took out some of Mr. Rockwell eggs from the shelves and threw it straight to one of those kids face. Then they went to hide between the aisle before proceeded to gave her the rest of the eggs and she threw it to those kids. The bullied fell on their bum and cry out defeat. It was the best thing ever. 

"Momma, I don't want to out," Shuri scrunched the Rockwell coupon in her hand, the crumbled paper was crust together. She threw the balls of crumpled paper in the air and catch it playfully.

"Shuri, stopped juggling the coupon,"

"I don't want to go out," Shuri repeated, juggles the balls of paper, she didn't really hate going out but she despises the boring smell of the crusty and dry road. She used to cycle around the town, looking for a good spot to play but none of the kids her age like to play outside. Going out to the playground not fun, there were only children under ten whose gonna be at the playground having their best time and making her feels more miserable with hers. 

On the counter, there's a list of groceries that her mother equipped with some more of the coupon. Shuri stares at Rockwell store's coupon. That store has been one of the most well-known shops in the town, maybe because it was the only one that was nearer to their suburban neighborhood, and it might be the oldest ones in the city. Momma said that the shop was opened since she came to move into the suburban. She was five and now, she's even had her own kids.

"The money is on the counter," Ramonda minced the meat, ignoring her youngest. Knowing well Shuri's being petty about going out from her room. Shuri's been so private about her activities that even Ramonda didn't even aware of her daughter's interest nowadays. She's been in her all day, writing in her journal and went her way with typing in her father laptop. Most of the time, Ramonda thought it will be easier to deal with much more rebellious teenagers girls than her all-knowing daughter. Shuri being smartass would scatter even her diaries knowing no one was able to read it in her own made-up code. Even so, Shuri's still a child and she's terrible in social skills. Ramonda couldn't remember why out of blue she remembered that she saw Bucky at the garage sales next to the Rockwell convenient store this morning, Bucky was busy helping Mrs. Jonah and her husband to sell some of the old pieces of stuff. 

"I might think you'll be interested to see the garage sales, near the Rockwell store," 

"For what? To scrap someone else unwanted property? No thanks." Shuri scrunched her nose, she pulled the chair and sat down, uninterestedly watching her mother articulate mincing skills. 

"Shuri, it's not that bad. Think it like this way, 'we cycle back things because it's better than letting reusable things to waste' " Ramonda put the meat into another rinsing ware and chopped the mixed vegetables that rested next to her chopping board. Her eyes darted to her daughter before she resumes to rinse the vegetable in the sink. Her daughter was staring hard before her, watching the outside from their kitchen's opened door. Their back yard hasn't been mowed, the grass has grown--the backyard was junglelike. It wasn't like that before. It used to her husband's chores, he'll mow and she'll help him making a drink and give him a cold drink right after he was finished. Shuri was six when her husband left them, missing, just like that. "What're you thinking of dear? Proceed to tell,"

"Garage sales are dangerous, I heard Bucky says that ancient or olds stuffs, especially from the garage sales. It might be embedded with the evil spirit," 

"Really? but I saw Bucky at the Garage Sales, near to Mr.Rockwell store," Ramonda half laughed

"Yeah?" Shuri looked at her mother—surprised. H_e must be looking for the evil spirit then,_

"Yeah," Ramonda wiggle her eyebrow, "So? you're going then?"

"Pfff, Bucky was there? This is not gonna be fun, whatever. I need to finish my project afterward. So I'm gonna quick shop and come back home as soon as possible," Shuri snatched the money, the list, and the coupon-- crumpled it in her pocket.

"Shuri bring the recycle bag! No plastic!" Ramonda shakes her head, laughed off in glee. '_Using Bucky as bait always is effective'_

The girl cycles her classic bicycle that has the basket to put her groceries. She took time watching the sky and the busy road before she reached the store. Shuri parks her bicycle and bumped into one of her classmates. It was her attention seeker classmate Kariya and Janice, they were whispering in glee to each other while watching her, then they joined some of the other kids. They went into the alley two building from her. Shuri went into the store right after she searches Bucky faces among the crowd of a stranger. 

_"I'll bumped into him when my chores' done,"_

As soon as she steps her foot out of the store with the bag of groceries, someone threw an egg on her shirt. It was the attention seeker Janice and Kariya, there were another three older boys that Shuri knew went to the same school as her. 

"Hi there genius, we brought some protein shake for your big head," the boys started to threw eggs toward her, Shuri steps back and shielded her face. It was not funny, she was embarrassed. She's gonna beat them up after school tomorrow! 

"Hey! stop that or I'll dunk you in the trash," Bucky came from nowhere, he ran fast and dunked one of the tallest boys in the trash. 

"Bucky? thank God!" Shuri rummaged her groceries and she took some eggs and threw it to the boy's face. "Take that dipshit!" 

The other two boys started to chase her and she ran into the store, "BUcky them, other girls! Make em cry!" Shuri loudly ordered before she pushed the store's door opened and gone into the store

Kariya and Janice ran off to the other direction but Bucky couldn't bear of Shuri mocking him of his failure later. He chased the girls and threw them the stank water from one of the garbaged leftover liquid. Causing the girls to cried and vomit from the smell of it. Bucky ran back into the store before any witnessed came to the scenes

"Hey! No running!" The punk cashier was pretty mad but then he resumed reading the magazine and just like that. Shuri went to hide between the aisle before proceeded to 'the scramble, separate attack' tactic. Shuri took one of the mops and make it like a sword. The other two boys ran towards her and tried to snap her but she hit them hard on their head with the mops stick and the boys yelped in pain. They get angrier and Shuri knew she was gonna get it. 

So she did what she needed to do, ran cry for help. "AAAAAAAAGHHH my head! It's hurt! OUch! Don't hurt me!" 

One of the old ladies at the fourth aisle from her watched in horror as Shuri was chased by the other two boys "Hey! It's that Sadie's and Jenny's son. Crazy boy stop harassing that young lady!" Another old woman dialed from her light phone and the other just resumed shop their groceries. "Youngster," 

Bucky came second after her, he pulled her to the eggs section. Bucky took the eggs and threw it to the face of the boys that were running towards them. The boys are unrestrained, a hazard, they won't stop getting angrier.

"Shuri, I'm sorry but I can't hit them, they're your age, besides, there's a lot of witnesses here, it'll look bad on me," 

"BUCKY!" 

"Well, there's one thing you could do..."

He told her to get angrier than the boys. Shuri gaped at first, but Bucky was always right. Shuri ran in rage to the two boys and fight them with her own knuckle, while Bucky laughing his ass off by the sideline. The old women at the fourth aisle gasped in horror but later nodded in agreement that the boys need a lesson.

"Pff...youngsters, if I'm weren't this old, I'd have finished off my opponent by a jabbed to their neck," 

"Jess, you'd be the one who would hide behind me," the other woman gleefully mocked her friend, the two of the women left the aisle and went to counter. It's not their problem, so they put their groceries at the counter but the cashier was not there. 

" Yea! That's my girl! Shuri gives them their own medicine!" Bucky cheer

Shuri thinks she knew why the bully brings their friends to bully others. Because it was fun to be cheered on but mostly satisfying when the boys fell from her hits and kneel on the floor. Bucky hands her the rest of the eggs he took and she smashed it on their head. 

"Eat the protein dipshit!" 

When the store rings a loud, Bucky scurried swiftly unnoticed by her and the rest of the old women. They won't even report to Mr. Rockwell that Bucky was there. He was clean, unlike Shuri who have been linked to this mess. So, when Mr. Rockwell came to investigate the hassle— leaving her with those crying bullies. He hides 100 kilometers away while watching her from afar, giving Shuri his chubby thumbs up. For a fat guy, he really was so fast, like a damn conniving thief. It was fun to see those boys and girls that dare to cross her end up crying on the floor but not too fun when Shuri was captured. The rest of the time being in the store Mr. Rockwell, he threatens to call the police, but Shuri knew better than Mr. Rockwell himself and said she'll sue Mr. Rockwell by the fact that he traumatized and petrifying her with his threat. It shut him for a few seconds before he continues to babble again. Shuri and the other two boys and the tall boys that were still in the garbage need to pay back the broken eggs, a broken mop and the rest of the cleaning. Shuri paid all the bills because she likes to act like a boss, but when Mr. Rockwell told her to clean up the mess she ran away from the store and cycle away. 

“Never in a million years!” 

In a halfway through her way home, Shuri forgets her groceries. She cycles back and meets Bucky. He holds her groceries and handed to her. 

"Thanks, nanny," she winked

"Shut up," he half-laughed, "You okay?" 

"Yeah, great,"

"You know what, you're crazy people magnet, it's been what? two times already that we gotta fight crazy people," 

"Please! You were having fun!"

"Am not,"

"You laughed like a devil when you dunked that boy in that garbage bin," She jostles him and he laughed with glee

"Those boys are definitely dipshit, shittest shit. Trouble maker,"

"So you do have a history with those kids!" 

"No..." he trails 

"Uh hu....?" She looked at him in all-knowing looks

"Yea, I was actually running after the kids, maybe to reprimand them a lil," 

"..."

"...they were messing with the stuff at the Garage Sales and Mrs. Janice makes me clean them all. The worst of all I got fired right away and she paid less because some of her stuff broke or something," 

"Then, I'm glad you work it out, I mean...you did _reprimand the kids by slow talking_. That's nice," They burst in laughter while walking back to her home. 

\-------------------------

"Oh lord, I just leased you out of the house for two minutes and look at you," Ramonda took the groceries bag from Bucky and opened the door for both of them. "You two better shower now, I can smell the stinky eggs all the way here," 

"Some kid threw us eggs and that's it," Shuri explained, she had her hands on her pocket, slouch her back and leaned on the door. Bucky tapped Shuri's shoulder and went upstairs without looking back, Shuri darted to him before she looking down and the dried stinky eggs on her shirt seem more interested than anything else. 

"Yeah, I know, I got a call from Sadie and she told me you hit her son with mop too,"

"They deserved it," she quipped quietly

"Shuri, you're not supposed to--"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Momma, but do you think I will initiate this?" she gestures to her shirt 

"No you don't, you practically breath an insult to everyone,"

"Momma! am not, I wasn't that shallow!"

"Yea, tell that to the 17 detentions for the last two months,"

"All I know I had to run before they hurt me," Shuri exasperatedly explained, regretting a little when she realized her harsh tone.

Ramonda stared and she forgets how small her daughter before. Like Shuri, Ramonda did get in a fight. Her daughter's case is just a pinched of the things she constantly did before. Ramonda was the Queen of Prom, ex-head of prefect before she gets in a gang, rebellious teens. She has tasted every experience of being a youth before. Getting in a fight, beating some bully at the alley, formed a gang and even skips school for a movie. While Shuri, she never went out, she was opposite of Ramonda and today she got in a fight, undoubtedly fighting because Shuri was fighting for herself and Ramonda was sure Bucky went to her daughter aid and abandoned his errand. The poor boy ends up getting in more trouble as he gets along with her daughter. 

"They tried to hurt you?"

"Yea, I was scared, so I retaliated," Shuri nodded and crosses her arms

"Tell that to Sadie when Sadie and her son's come over, act like you're sorry by then," Ramonda calmly stated before she strides off to the kitchen, the chicken soup smell has waltzed, and she only needed a few pinched of salts and pepper to finish. Shuri heads where her mother at, releasing her hands from her pocket and pull the chair at the dining table before she sat down watching her mother busied herself. 

Shuri hesitated to sit down, instead, Shuri asked her mother directly. "Are you mad?"

"Shuri, I'm not mad. Let's says I know how troublesome it is when you're so standing out in the crowd," Ramonda smile and she immediately waved her daughter off to shower, "Get Bucky after you had a shower, then helps me prepare the table for lunch,"

"Okayyy," Shuri ran off to climb the flight of stairs to her room

\---------------------------

Shuri calls Bucky’s household that night, initial to rage on him but as she told him that she couldn't go out and must be grounded because Momma was humiliated. Mr. Rockwell seems like a puddle when he met Momma, he was weak on his knees.

“I think that crooked Rockwell likes my mom,”

“Serious?”

“Yea,”

"How the ff—frreak you know?"

"He stutters when he saw my mom. Mr. Rockwell came to my house, he was about to snitch on us to my mom but realized it's not worthy. He better be on my side," Shuri bragged, while Bucky laughed out loud, gasping for air

“You think he’ll be mad when we can go to his shop and smashed some eggs again?” he resumed

“Not recommended but—yeah! Sound good,” 

His chortle from the telephone’s receiver resonate and tickles her ear, she can imagine how his eyes crinkled with glitter that she almost cracked a smile herself. She snorted unladylike when he apologized for his bravery as her nanny.

She likes him enough that Bucky had to babysit her nearly every day because Shuri wants a convenient friend delivered to her. Bucky is a convenient package. He came when she calls for a service and he came to her. After a few months, he was the constant in her life. Her birthday party only have him as the special guest and the other guest were from Momma's friends, family, and their kids. Shuri doesn't linger around with others because they tend to cry or get really mad when she opens her mouth. But Bucky, he’s special.

________________________________________


	4. Shuri's First Love

Her tummy growls and she feels sick, Momma forget to cook breakfast and left in haste. Shuri feels like she’s so unimportant when Momma did that sometimes. Both of her and Bucky sprawled on the carpet at the living room, the tv shows was MTV and both of them didn't mind of it since Shuri's so busy of helping Bucky with his homework and they both were happier for the house to be merrier than it was actually was. The exercise book and textbook sprawled from the coffee table to the couch. Shuri kicked some of the books to make room for herself, she even put her legs on the coffee table with all the noted still open under her feet, Bucky did the same and they both sighed in boredom.

"I’m hungry, cook me something," she coyly stated

Bucky beam, something she said makes him think of a pun. She looks way more adorable when she laugh by his quips. Bucky's face tilted to hers and he changed his body posture. He leaned towards her and laid on his right side putting his right hand on his right cheek

“Hi, Hung—" 

"Don't make dad's joke, 'm dead serious will eat you up Bucky, don't be dips---" her mother warning still ringing and Shuri cannot afford her mother’s lecturer for being rude to her babysitter and Bucky, he didn't deserve her grumpiness. 

How about we play a game?" 

"Alright, but be fast, I need some of your waffle to stay alive," Shuri turns to her right side like Bucky and she leaned closer

" It's a guessing game, therefore no one is allowed to eat unless you said the magic word, that is now in my head," his eyes glint in mischief and she returned him her broad Cheshire grin which was making her face looking like she was up to something. He burst out his unrestrained guffaw--Shuri likes his mirth, he makes her feels the experiences of the cleansing of her soul which she never ever experience but it weren't wrong and her gut feels right. 

"I don't care, just give me some of the waffle," she pouted. Shuri was independent, but Bucky change some of her independence traits and she hates to admit that she loves when he coddles her and caterer to her whim. Momma couldn't make a better waffle than Barnes. No one can. Shuri wonders what makes Barnes so good at making a waffle. Maybe he was born with it.

"You gotta guess the magic words to win a waffle, "

"Now?"

"It is too hard, even for someone your caliber,"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Is it 'Please...?' .”

“Ehhhh….nope—but darn it is closer,”

“Help? Please Help me? Urghh... Wildin Please?" 

“Nope, wrong, try again,"

"It’s Brittney Bitch isn't ?” 

"Shuri, language,”

“Skywalkin’ on these haters?” 

“Umm…it’s out of topic,”

"Urghh, Barnes, get me some waffle!" she kicked the coffee table, undeniably intentional 

"Ah Shuri, come on chills,"

"Noooooo...!" She sat up immediately, banging the coffee table with her hand, 

"and there she goes—stomping her foot and demanding adult attention"

"No, I'm not!" Shuri crosses her arms and she turns to look at Bucky who was still laid on his back--chilling 

"Yea, you're not, but you're a hazard. Look what you did to the table. This is why we can't have anything nice in this house," he gestures to the whole house 

"BUcky!"

"Nahh, I rather being locked at your storeroom, plus the magic word is BBBBB,"

"As if I care, " she hissed, "Come on nanny, you gotta get up and make us some energy,"

"Obligation makes me sleepy….can't work, " he yawned--uninterested, shielding his eyes against the bright light and squinted up at her

“Come on, “ She pushed him off the sofa. He falls in slow motion. She tried to pull off some miracle by pulling him off the floor. He didn't budge because he's too heavy. She's struggling to pull him and dragged him to her kitchen.

The girl tickles him down and he pushed her away from clawing him. They burst in laughter while fighting off each other ticklish attack. She keeps attacking him until they both exhausted and Shuri laid on the floor next to the Romanian kid she swore to chase days ago.

The exhaustion she felt caused her mood spoilt

"Bucky, now..., " she whined, teary eyes, "I'm starving..." this time genuinely cried she's ready to burst her tear, he needs to cook something, she’s not in the mode of waiting for the long hour of delivery too

"Princess...," he sighed, " 'Please Bucky' is the magic word, you lacked 'please' but it’s okay, Princess can get whatever she wanted," he heavily stood up and she eagerly follows suit, "But in this case, you're a pirate, you forced me a hard labor,"

He walks to the aisle, taking out the flour and eggs from the cabinet. He maneuvers himself in her kitchen with ease, she beamed watching how proficient her nanny. A few minutes later, she was served with his handmade waffle. She relishes the waffle, but he didn't and Shuri feel uncomfortable, she pout when he scrutinizes her while she's eating.

"Is it that really good or you just never chew food—I mean…."

"I'm just hungry Barnes,"

"Bucky," he corrected her

"Whatever... Bucky," she skewed her face

He cracked a soft smile

"How's school?"

"Funny coming from you Bucky, it sounds like you’re wise and responsible," she retorted

"Nahh, I'm just asking, if some kid tryna bully you again just come at me okay. I'm ready to beat some first grade anyway," he jokes 

"Nothing happens,"

"I heard from somewhere that you don't really get along with everyone in school even some of the teacher,"

Shuri bet he heard that from Momma

"Ahh, it's all good...," Shuri confessed and he nodded in understanding

Shuri insulted everyone in her school. She's too bright to even enroll in that damn school. The teachers are not good with her because she's too good, they tiptoeing from the batter with her and keep her at arm's length. Momma hasn't had the time to meet the teacher or processing her moving to a higher grade and yet she had the guts, to sum up, her school life accurately

"Actually...there's this kid," she stopped eating and looked at him earnestly, "He's a very busy body, keeps bothering me, always tryna keep me in check, kinda weird, he's wonderfully chubby and sometimes smells like a potato sack, and--"

"Potato sack? Seems genuine kind of guy, maybe it’s just you, I don’t think with your temper—you know,” he chuckles, “I didn't know you had it in you, gotta pray for his safety…" he burst out laughing, slapping his knee and patted her back proudly

She didn't like that he implying ‘that guy’ as her love interest. She was referring to him but he always ends up making her flushed and had her tummy flutter with 100 percent anxiety

"Bucky, he is you! " she deadpan looked at him dead in the eyes and resume her devour. She's totally not interested! She's not into Bucky!

"Oh! You didn't! Potato sack?? " he laughed, clapping his hand and just being himself

What a dork, she looked at him in disdain. Shuri bit her lips and flushed again. Barnes is just a boy, his life must be so simple like T’Challa. He just always laughed it out. He never gets angry. 

______________

That evening ended with both of the children sleeping on the couch, BUcky sprawled on his exercise books and had his head on the pillow that rested on Shuri's lap, and Shuri's plate was on Bucky's head while she sat, leaned her back on the couch. The TV was still on the MTV channel. The house's phone was ringing but no one to attend it

______________________________________


End file.
